1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more optical scanning devices having a plurality of light sources.
2. Related Art
A tandem image forming apparatus, which has a plurality of photoconductive bodies, includes an optical scanning device configured to expose the photoconductive bodies while scanning surfaces (scanned surfaces) of the photoconductive bodies with laser beams emitted by a plurality of light sources and then deflected by a deflector such as a polygon mirror, respectively.
As an example of such an optical scanning device, a device has been known that includes a plurality of light source units configured to emit respective laser beams, a deflector configured to reflect and deflect the emitted laser beams in a main scanning direction, a scanning lens configured such that the deflected laser beams are transmitted therethrough, a plurality of mirrors configured to reflect the deflected laser beams toward scanned surfaces, respectively, and a housing configured to accommodate the light sources, the deflector, the scanning lens, and the mirrors.